lordempiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Charter of the Mostly Harmful Alliance
MHA Charter Details Authors *Cody K *Chasm Signatories * Ratified Friday, May 13, 2011, Last Amended N/A Charter of the Mostly Harmful Alliance Article I: Membership Section I: Applications A. Any nation and it’s ruler may apply for membership to the Mostly Harmful Alliance by filling out a correct application in the correct section of our forums. In order to be accepted as an applicant, an applicant must follow the rules established in this charter, and must be accepted by the Secretary of Internal Affairs by the procedures established by them and approved by the President. Applicants cannot be a member or applicant of another alliance, in a state of war with another nation, or be deemed an enemy of the Mostly Harmful Alliance. B. After meeting all reasonable requirements as listed by the Secretary of Internal Affairs, by Alliance policy, and those mentioned in this charter, an applicant shall become a member of the alliance, gaining all rights and privileges, as well as responsibilities, that come with membership. Section II: Requirements A. All members must be a member of the Mostly Harmful Alliance at all times. Members may not try to join other alliances. Members shall act in accordance with all alliance rules, polices, and the policies of this charter. Members shall not engage in aggressive wars unless permitted by the government through the proper procedure. Members shall act respectfully to each other and towards other alliances. Members shall remain active and maintain their nation. B. Members shall never be required to do anything that threatens them or is outrageous or extreme. We, as an alliance, shall keep good standards and a good code of ethics within our alliance being kind, just, humble, honorable, and friendly. Section III: Departures A. Members may leave the alliance at anytime by posting a resignation in the appropriate section on the forums, or by messaging an available official with their resignation. Members, who hold a position in the alliance, whether by appointment or election, shall resign from their position before leaving. Members who leave the alliance by resigning are considered to have left the alliance in good standing. B. Members may only be expelled from the alliance if they are deemed unfit of membership, or an enemy of the Mostly Harmful Alliance by the President. ---- Article II: President A. The President and his appointed Vice shall be elected for 6 month terms. In order to be eligible to run for the Presidency, a member must have a legal in game nation, have been a member of the alliance for at least three full months prior to taking office, and have held at least one assistant level or higher position. The Presidential Candidates must declare their Vice-Presidential candidates before elections are held. B. Should the President resign, be removed, or go in active for a period of more than five days without warning or explanation, the Vice President shall take over as active President for the remainder of the term. Should the President return within two weeks, both the President and Vice President shall return to their original positions. In the case of both the President and Vice President resigning, being removed, or have gone inactive for a period of more than five days, emergency elections are to be held to replace the two. C. The President may declare war; declare a state of emergency within the alliance; ratify and cancel treaties and foreign agreements; appoint, replace, remove, and override Secretaries; create alliance policy; and appoint people to fill vacant offices. The President is the head of state, head of government, and commander in chief to the alliance. In general, the President shall lead and guide the alliance. ---- Article III: Departments Section I: Secretaries and Assistant A. There shall be four Departments within the alliance. Department of Defense, Department of Economics, Department of Foreign Affairs, and the Department of Internal Affairs. Each Department shall have a Secretary, an Assistant, and a team of staff to carry out its functions. B. Secretaries shall be appointed by the President every election during Cabinet Selection and will be reviewed every two months. Reviews are conducted in however way the current President wishes, and negative reviews will encourage a replacement for the Secretary. Each Secretary shall appoint their respective Assistant, with the approval of the President, for terms of two months with their reappointment usually being highly encouraged; Assistance may also be removed or replaced by their respective Secretary or the President at any time. Candidates for both the Secretary and Assistant positions must be a member of the Alliance and have been so for at least one month prior to taking office. C. If a Secretary resigns, is removed from office, or goes inactive without warning and preparations for more than five days, the respective Assistant shall take over the Department as Secretary immediately and serve out the remainder of the term as the Secretary. Should a Secretary require temporary leave from their position, then their Assistant shall be the acting Secretary until the secretary returns to duty. Should there be no assistant when a secretary position becomes vacant, then the President shall appoint a replacement until the end of the term. Similarly, the President may block any Assistant from becoming Secretaries, and appoint their own candidate. Section II: Department Divisions A. The Department of Defense, headed by the Secretary of Defense, will be responsible for the organization, preparation, training, and wartime operations of the Alliances Military; the protection of all members; the engagement of all approved targets; and any activities involving War or the Alliance's Military. B. The Department of Economics, headed by the Secretary of Economics, will be responsible for trades, aid, auditing, the coordination of reparations,and all other things dealing with alliance finances, commerce, or economics. C. The Department of Foreign Affairs, headed by the Secretary of Foreign Affairs, will be responsible for the implementing of Presidential Foreign Affairs plans; the maintenance of all embassies, both foreign and domestic; and the appointment and management of diplomats. The Department of Foreign Affairs may also take part in the management and negotiation of treaties, the guiding of protectorate alliances and cities, and all other things dealing with diplomacy and foreign affairs as directed by the President. D. The Department of Internal Affairs, headed by the Secretary of Internal Affairs, will be responsible for member services, the integration of new members to the alliance, recruiting new nations, initial academy, alliance education, mentoring, guides, and updating member rosters and masks. The Department of Internal Affairs will also be responsible for the publication of alliance newsletters, the distribution of Alliance wide messages, the maintenance of the Alliance's IRC channels, and the collection of public information for intelligence purposes. The Department of Internal Affairs shall also be in charge of the entertainment of the alliance, the creation of art and alliance imagery, programming, record keeping, the morale of the alliance, the public relations within the alliance, and all other things dealing with the internal affairs of the Alliance. E. The President shall designate any operations not specifically mentioned in this article, though reasonably part of a Department duties, as part of that Departments duties. Changes to the division of operations may occur at any time upon the agreement of the Secretaries involved and the President. ---- Article IV: Governmental Overseer and Advisers A. The positions of Governmental Overseer and Advisers are specifically "special" governmental roles that are assigned on case-by-case bases by the President or the current Governmental Overseer. The positions are granted for life, until voluntary withdrawal, executive removal, or withdrawal from the clan is happened upon the Adviser or Overseer. B. The Overseer and Adviser positions do not serve official government roles. The positions are present only to provide glorified titles for long-standing members of the alliance, former government members, and administrators, as well as being used as a marking system to tag highly esteemed or knowledgeable members so as to help newer members know who to look up to away from the government. In addition, government advisers and overseers may help the government with special projects, take over temporary roles as acting President/Vice President/Cabinet member on a need basis (if conditions for the official policies above cannot be met), advise the government on important discussions and topics, and help keep the forums uniform in look by editing guides, how-tos, etc into a standard look and feel as deemed by the Governmental Overseer. C. There must only be one Governmental Overseer at any time and can be changed by the President at will. To be considered for a role as a Governmental Adviser, a member must have been in the alliance for at least 60% of the total existence time of the alliance, served three terms as a Cabinet member or one term as president, or have contributed exorbitant time to the alliance through projects, input, etc as deemed by the President. ---- Article VI: War and Peace A. In general, the Mostly Harmful Alliance will remain harmless. The MHA does not condone acts of war, espionage, or any other anti-peace actions against any clan or city that it is not currently at war with. The MHA is an elitist clan and prides itself on its strength, integrity, honor, and respect; however, clanism will not cloud the minds of government leaders and all members of the MHA will comply with the policy of peaceful operations while not in war. B. Should the MHA discover a threat to its immediate self, the government may choose to declare war by a proposal made by any Cabinet member, 3/5 Cabinet member signatures (Vice President included), and a Presidential signature. Declarations of War will not advocate foul slashes made against the enemy. C. Peace will only be made once the threat is eliminated, or the clan is eliminated. The MHA will not surrender to opposing clans is they are hostile to the MHA. D. Treaty-induced wars will not be as extreme as the above. The MHA will respect all treaties, but will be fighting for their treaty partners, not themselves, and it is therefore not the goal of the MHA to eliminate foreign threat through these conditions. The MHA will, however, do everything it can to protect and assist its treaty partners. ---- Article VII: Amendments and Policies Section One: Amendment and Policy Guidelines A. All amendments and policies must be proposed and supported by at least 3 seconds by any members of the clan. B. Amendments are required to be in addition to the Charter, and must follow its structure before being implemented. Amendments must be in order of history; the older the amendment, the lower number it is assigned. All amendments are added to the end of the Charter under Article VIII: Amendments. C. Policies do not need to adhere to strict format or structure, as they are stand-alone documents that govern on the same scope as the Charter. Policies do not require individual numbering be assigned to them. ` Section Two: Proposals, Voting, and Initiation A. Policies and amendments may be proposed by any member for whatever reason they wish. Amendments must be no longer than one section, with a maximum of five (5) sub-sections per amendment (A, B, C, D, and E). Should a proposed amendment be submitted exceeding these terms, the amendment proposal will become a policy proposal. B. Proposals require a 48 hour discussion period, but no more than a 14 day period. Once the proposal has garnered three (3) seconds, the proposal will be sent in for voting. Voting will last a period of 72 hours, and during this time the proposal may not be edited. C. Amendments and policies that pass by a 65% majority will be initiated. Initiation includes the updating of amendments to the Charter or the addition of Policies to the forum, as well as any external updating necessities. The new policy or amendment will not be fully enacted for a grace period of two (2) days to allow for proper updating procedures. Section Three: Removal of Amendments and Policies A. An emergency removal may be enforced by the government (President, Vice President, and all five Secretary approval required) that will immediately enforce the removal of the amendment or policy. This emergency removal can be petitioned against by the members of the MHA by a 65% majority poll, proposed by any member of the alliance. B. Should a normal member wish to remove an amendment or policy, he/she must propose a Removal Ticket that is proposed, voted upon, and initiated in the same manner as an amendment, but requires a five (5) day grace period. Executive emergency removals may be applied to Removal Tickets. All Removal Tickets will be stored in a public archive. ---- Article VIII: Amendments No amendments found! Signed for the Mostly Harmful Alliance on Friday, May 13, 2011, First Presidential Executives Cody K, President The King, Vice President First Presidential Cabinet Mikeyrox, Secretary of Internal Affairs Gil, Secretary of Foreign Affairs Chasm, Secretary of Defense Prophet, Secretary of Economics First Governmental Advisory Council Strategist01, Governmental Overseer Category:Clan Charters Category:Mostly Harmful Alliance